Be My Escape
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Sasuke finds his escape in an unexpected teacher... slight KakashiSasuke, fluff, songfic.


I was bored and had this song stuck in my head, so I asked the people I was chatting with to give me random pairings and first it was Naruto and Sasuke, then Itachi and Sasuke... I'm against the first and have already done something with the second... then Kakashi and Sasuke came up (actually, 'that white-haired leader guy' came up, but...XD, close enough). So, here is. Enjoy!

The song is "Be My Escape" by Reliant K_  
_

* * *

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so_

_You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption_

_because I know to live you must give your life away_

Starting out as only an innocent training session, it ended as so much more. Sasuke hadn't known how bad he'd needed his teacher in such a way. Lucky for him, Kakashi was all too familiar with the struggling boy's problems and saw right through his pain.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

The pent up rage and anger at Itachi all those years hadn't done a bit of good for the Uchiha's mentality and finally having it focused on didn't relieve any of the pressure. Still, Kakashi pressed it, "You feel like a failure compared to him. You couldn't protect those dear to you, so now you refuse to let anyone close again because you're scared of losing them as well."

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

"Shut up." Sasuke gritted his teeth, panting. He was worn out from the training session and exhausting his chakra limits. His sensei's words stung like a knife buried deep in his gut and he refused to acknowledge them. He wouldn't admit that he was weak, not when he was trying to become stronger.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

"But you're not alone in your way of thinking." The jounin eased up a little. He gave that soft, reassuring smile that he always did and though he always gave it, Sasuke knew it was always genuine. "Plenty of people don't want to lose what's important to them."

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

"I don't have anything important to me." Sasuke insisted, "The only thing I care about is finding Itachi and getting my revenge. Everything else be damned."

_I gotta get outta here_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape_

"Really, so your friends aren't important to you?" The elder ninja pressed, "Your teacher isn't important to you?" He moved closer to the Uchiha, "Your own happiness? Isn't that important?"

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me_

_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave_

"Why do you think I'm doing this?" The blue-haired boy demanded, "It's what I want to do; what I _have _to do."

"Is it really?" Kakashi wondered, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, "Do you really want all this hate and anger? Wouldn't you rather be happy and laid back, living your life out in peace?"

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

Sasuke struggled against his teacher for a moment, but was held fast. Being exhausted and finding the embrace both disturbing and comforting, he slowly forfeit. "My purpose doesn't lie with this village.. it doesn't lie with Naruto, it doesn't lie with these foolish missions, and it doesn't lie with _you_."

The copy nin smiled to himself at the words, "Then why are you still here?" he whispered, "Why haven't you gone away?"

"I..." Sasuke hesitated, averting his gaze.

_I've gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I've gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Kakashi didn't give the boy another second to respond as he closed the gap between their lips with a chaste, gentle kiss. It lasted but a moment before the silver-haired man pulled back just slightly to assess his student's reaction.

_I fought you for so long_

_I should have let you in_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin_

_But so were you_

Black orbs widened only slightly at the shock and for a moment everything was frozen in time. The two locked eyes-- Sasuke's full of uncertainty and a rare timidness that hadn't shown for years, Kakashi's filled with a kind warmth that the man barely remembered what it felt like and a higher level of understanding of the boy in front of him (certainly higher than anyone else). Time melted back into place and Sasuke slowly leaned a bit more into the embrace that still held him in place. In a quick motion he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in his sensei's neck. He refused to cry, the situation wasn't near dramatic enough, but an emotion-filled whimper sounded from the back of his throat, startling him.

Kakashi just wrapped his arms tighter around his student and watched the clouds float by the full moon.

_So were you_

* * *

Fluffy enough? Good x-x, this was originally supposed to be smut, but...it didn't work out that way. Hope you enjoyed it, though. 


End file.
